A Kogan story:My Love for you
by KendallKnight111
Summary: Logan moves from Texas to Los Angles. Logan had never loved anyone before and no one has ever loved him back. But when he meets Kendall everything changes and he might just experince what love is. Rated-M for language
1. First site

Its a sunny day in Texas and a sad day for a brunette haired boy. He was sad because he was moving away from home. Far away. His family was moving to Los Angles and He didnt want to. Even though He had no friends in Texas because he was a very quite person.

"Logan are you ready?",said Rick.

"Yeah...I guess...",Logan said in a sad tone.

"Logie,your father and I decided this will be good for us and you.",Logan's mother said.

Logan sighed. He got his bags and went downstairs. His mother and father went downstairs with him.

"Mom?",Logan asked.

"Yes sweetie?",Lori responded.

"Are we moving because I need friends and my...",Logan paused for a moment."Sexuality?"

His mother did not want to answer because she didnt want Logan to know that was the reason why they were moving. His father walked into the living room and walked towards Logan and said,"Yes,Logan...Your mother and I think this is best for you...My son is gay and I still love you and-",Rick was interupted by Logan,"I get it...so how long is the flight?" Rick,Lori,and Logan all walk outside and put their bags in the trunk of their car then got in the car and headed to the airport."About 5 hours Logie,but dont worried we will be there very soon.",Lori explained to Logan. As they got to the airport,They got their bags,when through that scanning area,and got on a plane. They were on their way to Los Angles

~~~~5 hours later~~~~

The Mitchell family got off their plane with their stuff,called a taxi,and went to a hotel. When they got to the hotel,Logan notice the huge letters spelling:Palm Woods. As They checked in,Logan put his thing down and had a look around really quick. He saw no one that he was interested in,so he walk back inside and got his stuff. He heard the man say,"Here's your keys to apartment 2K and have a Palm Woods day!"

The Mitchells made their way to their apartment. On the way up, Logan tripped and fell on his bags. He screamed and let out a tiny whimper. A door open and a man said,"Oh my...Here let me help you sir!"

As he helped up Logan and asked if he can help carrying his bags,Logan look up at him and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He was tall,slender,had dirty blonde hair,and his eyes were green.

"Excuse me sir,Thanks for helping me but if you dont mind. What is your name?" Logan asked trying to stay calm and try not to be weird and hug him.

"Your welcome,and I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight,and you are?"

"Logan Mitchell."

"Thats a nice name. Nice to meet you Logan. Where is your apartment?" Kendall asked so kindly

"Same here, I live in apartment 2K." Logan said confused because he didnt know where it was.

"Oh, Then your here. I live next door in apartment 2J." Kendall said in excitement.

"yeaaa...I mean awesome."Logan said as he made his way with the bags that Kendall gave back to him.

"Hey Logan maybe we can eat together when done your unpacking?" Kendall asked.

"I would love too Kendall." Logan blushed a bit.

The rest of the time of Logan unpacking. Logan could not take his mind off of Kendall. Logan loved Kendall's kindness and Logan couldn't way until he was done unpacking and see Kendall again. Kendall was also thinking about Logan how cute he was and his brown eyes and brunette hair. Kendall knew they just meant but he want to be with Logan. Kendall doesnt want to tell Logan just yet. Kendall will soon.


	2. Lunch Date

Logan finally finished unpacking and said,"There! All finished,now I can go see Kendall! If I could find him." As Logan walked downstairs and into in the living room and said goodbye to his parents. Right when he got to the door his mother asked,"Where are you going? Dont you want to stay home?"

"No mom,I dont want to stay home. Im going to do something." Logan responded.

"Logan,we just got here and now you want to go. Logan tell us what your going to do now!" His mother demanded

"Fine! Mom. Dad... I going to go see this nice guy, Kendall Knight. I tripped outside and he help me up and my bags" Logan said as he was starting to blush.

"Kendall Knight... He sounds like a nice guy... Did our Logan find a lover?" Rick teased him.

"DAD SHUT UP! If he likes me back...I dont know what to do but I know for one thing I will tell me when in time is right. Now if you will excuse me,I got to go see Kendall now." Logan said thinking about Kendall even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan came out of the elevator,He saw it again. The green eyes, the blonde hair. Logan felt like he was starstruck. Logan showed a smile and walked toward Kendall.

Kendall was looking at Logan with a smirk and though to himself...

Ill tell Logan in maybe 2 months and I want to see what he does over time.

"Hey Logan!" Kendall said

"Hi Kendall... Im ready for...well...whatever you want to call it lunch."Logan said

"Well... I dont know what to call it either but I guess we can call it a lunch date."Kendall said trying to see Logan's reaction.

"Ok Kendall,I ready for our lunch...date!"Logan said while he was blushing.

Kendall saw Logan blushing and he loved it. He though he was so cute and grab his hand and lead him to the park.

"This is Palm Woods Park." Kendall said showing Logan all around the park.

"And this is where we will will be eating lunch." Kendall continued.

"Kendall...I...I...I love it... I didnt know that our lunch date will be like this. I love picnics!"Logan said in excitement.

The picnic had food alright set up. It had everything Logan liked. He did not know how Kendall knew that or it was just his favorite food too. As they sat down started to get to know each other and enjoy the food. Logan learned that Kendall is trustable and is well known around the Palm Woods. Kendall learned a lot of things about Logan.

"Kendall...",Logan shyly asked

"Yes Logan?" Kendall responded stop everything his was doing.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything Logan."

Logan just wanted to just get up and run but he though Kendall should know it.

"Since I trust you and I though you should know that...Im...gay."

"Logan.."

Logan started to get up but stop by Kendall's hands.

"Logan... I trusted you too and I though it was good to tell me now because we just got to know each other and I trusted you and Im gay as well." Kendall explained to Logan then felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his friend

"Hey Kendall. Who's the new kid."

"Correction sir..Im not a kid Im a man." Logan corrected him

"Oh well, Who's the boy?"

"Hey James be nice and this is Logan Mitchell. We live next to each other."

"Haha Cool."James said.

"James. Your boyfriend coming." Kendall said and pointed to the boy running.

"JAMES!"the boy screamed

"CARLOS!" James screamed the boy's name

James catched and lifted Carlos up and spinned around and kissed him.

Logan though...

I wish Kendall and I do that soon and Im the one getting spinned around.

Kendall though...

That will be Logan and I soon. I bet he will love me kissing him.

"Haha. Im Carlos new boy and you are?"Carlos asked.

"Im Logan,Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet you Carlos."Logan said

"Nice to meet you too Logan."Carlos said blushing from the kiss on the cheek from James.

"Hey Kendall. You and Logan would make a great couple."James said smiling.

Logan looked at Kendall and blushed

OMG...Logan looks so cute when blushes. Kendall though

"Ok _James_ and_ Carlos_! If you will excuse us Im going to show Logan around the Palm Woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours of talking and getting to know each other even more. Kendall walked Logan to his apartment.

"I had a good time Kendall. Thank you for the picnic."Logan said.

"Me too Logan, it was a pleasure." Kendall said then though something crazy and when to do it

Kendall started to hold Logan's waist then put his other hand to hold Logan's chin. Logan started to blush. Kendall tilted Logan's head then kiss him. It was passionate. A minute later, the kiss got deeper and more passionate. Logan melted into the kiss than pulled away for air. They laughed and Kendall pulled Logan in for a hug and kiss Logan's forehead.

"How was that Logie." Kendall asked watch Logan blushing.

"It was...was...Great...I loved it" Logan said still blushing

"Ill see you tomorrow Logie." Kendall said kissing him one more time.

"See you tomorrow Kendall." Logan said walking in his apartment,upstairs,and layed down on is bed think about the kiss. Same with Kendall. He was also thinking about the kiss.

"I think my love for him as gotten bigger."Logan wispered to himself.

Kendall said to himself."I will show My Love for you Logan.


	3. The Move In

**Sorry for the long way people... School was getting in the way of writing. I'm sorry if the story sucks. But this is my first story and yeah. But I hope you all will still like the story! There will be a part that is apart of a song. NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO BIG TIME RUSH! Now let the FanFiction begin!**

A week later from what happened at the park, Kendall was trying his best to get Logan to go out with him. Kendall was kind of surprised at Logan because he just went with all the flirting. Logan's face was bright red everytime when Kendall flirted with him. Logan though if Kendall asked him out would his parents by ok with. Of coarse they will! They love for him who he is. But what about Kendall's parents? Logan though. I never met his parents. Logan heard doors open and close,drawer opening and shutting same with the dressers. Logan walked out of his room and seen his parents with suitcases.

"Where you going mom... Dad?"Logan asked confused.

"We are leaving the Palm Woods Logan."his mother said.

"Yeah and we are leaving Los Angles. We are going back to Texas."His dad replied.

"WHAT! We were only here for a week!" Logan pretty much yelled out.

"I know but your father and I think that you 17 and we think that you can live here and be happy and live on your own."His mother explained.

"Mom..Dad...I cant live on my own...Im only 17..."Logan said

"Logan... You can choose... Live on your own...Move back home with us...or Move in with the Knights. Their are willing too take care of you..."His father said

Logan though about it and he though it was best to move back home,but he though that moving in with Knights was the best idea that his father ever had.

"I will move in with the Knights."Logan said.

"Ok Logan. Pack your bags and go next door. We will show you."His mom said.

When Logan was done packing everything he had he though how much he would miss his parents,plus his parents were right. He needed to live on his own.

"Logan!" His parents yelled

Logan walked downstairs with his bags and walked out the door with his parents and bags.

_Ding Dong_

A red headed woman answers the door and said

"You must be the Mitchells."She said

"Hello . We are leaving Los Angles and We though Logan can live on his own but he wanted to live with you."Logan's dad explained

"Sure I will take care of Logan from now on" said

As Logan hugged and said goodbye to his parents,he walked into the apartment and he saw a swirly slide,Air Hockey,A orange couch,a upstairs,the kitchen,a few doors,and a flat screen HD TV.

"Nice apartment ."Logan said.

"Thank you Logan. Please call me Mama Knight. Thats what the boys call me."She responded.

"You have children?"

"I have a daughter and a son and two other boys I take care of. They are looking for a nice singer because they all love to sing and they said it doesn't sound right with the three of their voices"Mama Knight explained.

"Cool,I like to sing but I dont think I'm a good singer."Logan said.

"Logan. Can you sing something really quick?"Mama Knight asked.

"Sure. I was working on a song but only got a few words."Logan responded.

_**Put yourself on line, time after time, keep feelin inside like they dont know your alive, are you on the mind or just invisible**_

"That was beautiful Logan."Mama Knight said

"Thanks Mama Knight"Logan said smiling.

"Wait Logan Mitchell." she said.

"Yes?" Logan asked confused.

"My son talks about you all the time. Kendall Knight."Mama Knight explained.

Logan realised that Kendall lived in this apartment and they were going to be in the same house. Logan didnt know but to do. Logan saw the door open.

"Hello Mama Knight!" a boy wearing a helmet said.

"Sup Mama Knight." a boy fixing his hair said.

" Hi Mom!" a blonde haired boy said.

Logan saw that it was Carlos,James and Kendall. Logan ran up to James and Carlos and whispered,"Please dont said anything let Kendall find out I'm here just sit on the couch and said nothing. Please."

Carlos and James nodded and get went with it. They sat where James was the first person Kendall would see then it was Logan in the middle the Carlos.

"Ok Mom. Love you." Kendall said then turn to the couch after the door shut.

Kendall was confused because how James was sitting.

"James,Why you sitting like that?"Kendall asked.

"Like what?" James said.

Logan hit James's arm and whispered,"Ok, you can stand up and go sit next to Carlos."

James nodded then got up and sat next to Carlos then watched Kendall reaction.

"Logan!?" Kendall said in excitement.

"Surprise!" Logan said.

Kendall opened his arms out and Logan ran into Kendall's open arms and they hugged for a good minute.

"Logan! What are you doing here!" Kendall said in excitement.

"My parent were moving out and I decided to move here." Logan explained.

"Well since your moving,you can move in my room." Kendall said

"I would love to move in your room Kendall!" Logan said in extreme excitement.

"Ok I will show you to our room and help you get seddled in." Kendall said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Bedtime~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When They were all done eating and got ready for bed. Logan just got out off the bathroom,the first thing Logan saw was Kendall in his bed with Spider-man pajamas on.

"So your favorite superhero in Spider-man?" Logan asked as he was getting in bed.

"Yeah and I can see yours is Batman." Kendall said.

"So what are we going tomorrow?"Logan asked.

"Well.. Do you want to go out to watch a movie or go to the park?"Kendall said.

"Park?"Logan asked.

"Park it is Logan. See you in the Morning Logan." Kendall said.

"See you in the morning Kendall."Logan said as he fell asleep.

Kendall watched him go to sleep and with a smirk,Kendall fell asleep.


	4. Sunset Date

**Sorry same thing happened. School in the way. But now I have a week and 3 days off! Besides that.…...KOGAN TIME!**

Since Logan's parent moved back to Texas, Logan has been sad. He stayed in Kendall and his recently shared room. Logan heard a knock at the door. Logan said,"Come in." Logan stared back at the roof.

Logan felted like his was getting stared at,so he looked down to see green orbs. Logan felt like he was going to faint. The green orbs get Logan every time. Logan stared into the green eyes, then started daydreaming.

_~~~~~~~~~~Logan's Daydream~~~~~~~~~_

I sat there. About to cry. Then a knock happen,so I said come in. There a angel standed. Green eyes,Dirty blonde hair,a blue plaid shirt with a white tee-shirt,black skinny fit jeans,black and white vans, and has white wings. He walked toward my without a word and kissed me. I melted into the kiss. When he stop and I missed the contact so much. The angel smiled at me then slowly took my shirt off. I look at him,his eyes darken,lust. He said,"Your brown eyes... They darken...Your in lust Logan." I blushed.

He took off his plaid shirt and white shirt...the abs that the angel had were sexy. Logan started to breath heavily. Kendall then started to lied next to me and he moved me on top of him. He kissed me for a while then He started to g-

~~~~~~~~~~~_End of Logan's Daydream~~~~~~~~_

Logan's daydreaming was interrupted by a voice.

"Umm...Logan? You ok?"

"Uhh...Yeah Im ok...so...what's up Kendall?"Logan said nervously.

"Nothing I was gonna ask you something."Kendall said.

"Oh,what's your question?"

"Did you sing to my mom yesterday?"

"Yes,she told me you were looking for a band member? So she wanted to hear me sing,so I did."Logan explained.

"That explains why she was talking about you singing."Kendall said with a smirk.

Logan blushed as he saw Kendall smirk at him.

"So,Logan? May I hear you sing?"The blonde asked.

"Uhhh...sure?"Logan said nervously.

"_**Put yourself on the line,time after time,keep feelin inside like they don't know your alive. Are you on the mind or just invisible"**_

"Logan?"Kendall asked

"You hate it don't you."Logan said in a sad tone.

"No. It's the fact that you sing good. No, Great!"Kendall said.

Logan smiled. He just wanted to kiss Kendall,but they weren't together,so he didn't kiss him.

"Oh,Logan! Did you still want to go to the park?"

"Yeah,sure."Logan said as he started to moving out of his bed.

"Well Carlos,James,and I need to get ready for work."Kendall said as he walk toward his dresser.

"Where is your job at?"Logan asked.

"Rocque Records." Kendall said as he took his shirt off.

Logan started to breath heavily.

"Oh. Sadly I can't come with you guys."Logan look down at the floor.

"Well you can come if... You know want to be apart of the band. Well, we arn't a band yet because Gustavo want one more member of the band."Kendall explain to him.

"So what's the band name?"Logan asked.

"Big Time Rush, Carlos said that we got a leader,which is me,We got the pretty one,which is James,and We got a goof ball,Which is him and now all we need is the brain."Kendall said explaining what Carlos say to him a month ago.

"May I join the band Kendall?"Logan asked.

"You have my yes for you can join"Kendall said.

As Kendall got dresses he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth,Logan began getting dresses. By the time Logan was dress in a white shirt,Sweater vest,slightly baggy skinny jeans,and his favorite shoes. Kendall came out of the bathroom with the most cutest outfit Logan had ever seen. A white shirt,red plaid shirt,Black Skinny fit jeans,Vans shoes,and his favorite gray beanie.

"Mind if I go brush my teeth Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Sure go ahead,since this is kind of your bedroom now." Kendall responded.

As Logan walked to the bathroom, Kendall was checking out Logan. Kendall though

_Logan is the most sexiest thing I'd every seen. God I'm in love with him. I don't even know him a lot. I should get to know him a lot in a month or 2._

When Logan was done brushing his teeth,he walked out to see Kendall waiting for him or something else.

"Kendall? Is something wrong."Logan said.

"No,I was just waiting for you. Come let's meet up with the guys in the parking lot."Kendall said while holding his hand out to Logan.

Logan took his hand,Logan didnt even get to say anything.

Kendall took Logan to the parking lot,and they saw James tickling Carlos.

"Do they always do that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah,You'll get used to it."Kendall said then heard Logan sigh.

"What's wrong Logan?"Kendall said in concern.

"To see James and Carlos do that is like...You know...When I'm I gonna do that?"Logan said.

"Which one tickling or get tickled?"

"Get tickled."

Kendall's eyes widen and said "Logan, there is that one special someone out there. They might just come sooner than you think." Kendall gave Logan a hint,but Logan didn't catch it.

Logan smiled then followed Kendall.

"Hey guys."Kendall said.

"Hahaha,stop babe! Stop it!" Carlos said.

"Nope."James said as he continued to tickle him.

"Please babe haha!"Carlos said while laughing like crazy.

"Ok,there's the answer I was looking for."James said smiling.

"So are we ready to go? Ummm... I Logan coming with us?"Carlos said as he looked confused.

"Yea,but one thing. He wants to join the band. I told him that he has my yes to join,but we need two more yes's for he can join."Kendall explain.

"Well,Logan you have my yes."James said.

"Logan. Definitely you have my yes."Carlos said smiling.

Logan felt like he was care about. His parents always said no because if he wanted to go to his friend's house or hang out,they always though he would do something stupid. But he care about the guys too. More than his family. Maybe. But he kind of liked Kendall. Ok,Loved Kendall. But he was to afraid to attempt it. He knows they kissed before but, Kendall probably just did that to prove he was gay. Logan was confused but about but was excited that his will be apart of a band.

"Well Logan, Welcome to the soon to be Big Time Rush."James said as he walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Logan saw Carlos look down and walked toward the backseat door. Also Logan saw Kendall walk to Carlos and said something,rubbed his back,then opened the door for Carlos then shut it. James looked back. James smiled at Carlos then looked at Logan then said,"Logan,You can ride shotgun."

James walked to the backseat door then got in. Logan saw Carlos cuddled with James.

"Ready Logan?"Kendall asked.

"Sure."Logan said as he walked toward the passenger seat. Kendall opened the door for him,Logan got in the car,and shut the door. Before Kendall got in the car, there was a female yelling,"KENDALL! "

We all looked. It was a blonde haired,wearing a blouse,white jeans,and sandles.

"Oh shit, watch out,"James said.

"Why?"Logan asked.

"That's the girl that loved Kendall,but he never liked her in that way because his gay."Carlos explained.

"What's her name?"

"You will find out."James said.

The girl walked up to Kendall.

"WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME KENDALL!" she pretty much screamed that out.

"Jo,I dont like you in that way. I like you as a friend. Can't you see we are trying to go to work."Kendall said.

"Kendall, Im sorry. This has been going on for months,but I will try to like you as a friend and not try to by your girlfriend."Jo explained.

"Ok,Jo"Kendall said.

"YO JO!" a yell came from the a same Jo had came in.

"HI CAMILLE" Jo yelled back.

"Hi guys. Jo can you help me with my scripted."Camille asked.

"Sure, Later guys."

Kendall got in the car,not said a word,then started the car. The ride was silent. Nobody talked. The only thing they can hear was kissing sound. Logan sigh then saw a building.

"Here we are. Rocque Records." Kendall said.

Nobody said anything. When they got in. Logan just standed at the front door. Everybody went ahead but Kendall.

"Is something wrong Logan?" Kendall asked.

"I'm scared."Logan said

"Logan,don't be scared. Here take my hand and you'll be fine. Trusted me."Kendall said as he held his hand out.

"Ok,Kendall."Logan took his hand.

Logan felt like nothing is going to hurt him and I was perfectly fine. Until he heard a yell that made him jump. "GUYS"

Kendall squeezed Logan's hand to give him a sign that everything will be ok.

They met up with Carlos and James. Logan saw a man look angry then happy in a way.

"So you found a member for the band?" the man said.

"Um. Nice to meet you to sir,I'm Logan Mitchell."

A woman walked up and said,"Hi,Logan. I'm Kelly and this is Gustavo."

"It nice meeting you too." Logan shook her hand.

"Quick what's the area of a circle?" Gustavo yelled.

Everybody was confused. Even Kelly and Gustavo.

"Pie times radius square or for diameter pie times diameter."Logan said.

"Ok what's the area of a square."Gustavo said confused.

The guys weren't confused on this one

"Base times height times width."Logan said.

"Ok, Stop asking Logan questions. He's a smart boy. Even the rest of them are smart." Kelly said.

"Ok since you got another dog. I'll give you 3 months to get to know each other and then we will work on the new song that I'm try to finish."Gustavo said.

"Ok, see you two in 3 months."James said then ran out with Carlos.

"Bye Kelly and Gustavo." Kendall walked away then stopped at the end of the hallway and wait for Logan.

"Bye Kelly and Gustavo, it was nice meeting you." Logan said then walked with Kendall to meet the other guys across the street.

"So we gonna spend lots of time together to get to know Logan and Logan to get to know us." Carlos said.

"Yep" James and Kendall said.

As the Months went by. The guys know each other well. They pretty much know everything about one other. They had three more days until they went back to work,so this means Kendall can asked Logan. Sadly Kendall and Logan didn't get to have the walk in the park through out in months. Kendall walk to the pool in relax and read a hockey magazine. When he got there he seen Logan talking to James. Kendall didn't even bother walking up two them,so he just walk to the tents and sat down in the chair.

"Hey, Kendall."Carlos said.

"Oh,Hey bub,what's up?"

"Nothing,want a corndog? I got two."

"Sure Carlos."Kendall took the other corndog is his hand.

"So,Kendall?"

"What,bub?"

"Are you gonna ask Logan out."

"Yeah,but when? I was gonna ask him out when I was gonna ask him if he still want the walk in the park."Kendall said looking at Logan drinking a pink smoothie.

"Here us this plan?" Carlos whispered his Kendall's ear.

"No,Carlos. I want it to be in the park."

"Ok, Kendall that's fine." Carlos said smiling.

"If I ask out Logan will you and James be ok with it?"Kendall asked.

"Of coarse."Carlos said smiling.

Then Carlos got up and walked away, then Kendall started reading his hockey magazine.

Logan was done talking to James,then he saw Kendall get up and bought and smoothie and sat back down and started reading again. Logan smile because he remember that Kendall and I had a lot in common. Logan walked up to Kendall and sat next to him.

"What's up Logan?"Kendall stop reading and looked at him.

"Oh nothing."Logan said.

"Hey Logan! Do you to have that walk in the park still?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah,when?"

"Tonight at eight."Kendall said with a smile.

"Tonight at eight it is."Logan said smiling.

"Well we better get ready then its only 6:15"Kendall said looking at Logan's watch.

"Yeah. See ya later then." Logan said at walking away.

Kendall again checked out Logan. Kendall got up and went to the elevator,but Logan already took it so he went to easier way. Stairs.

He beat Logan home and He quickly got his clothes and when to the bathroom downstairs.

Right when he got in the bathroom Logan walked in then got ready in their room. Kendall got ready before Logan did. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a white one underneath,black skinny fit jeans,and his favorite black and white vans. Kendall went out the apartment and in the lobby where he waited for Logan.

Logan got done and he was wearing a his gray sweater and a black shirt underneath,black jeans,and his favorite shoes. It was 7:55 and Logan was scared he was gonna be late but he was already for the date. Will that's his guess. Logan went out the apartment and he went to the elevator. When I got out of the elevator. It was the reminder of the first day that Kendall asked Logan if he want to go on a lunch date with him. The green eyes and everything. Then Logan remember that was the outfit Kendall was wearing in the dream. He blushed when he saw Kendall smile was lifted up flowers for him.

"Ready?" Kendall asked

"More than ever."Logan said still blushing.

They walked in the park and the same thing as their lunch date. Same food same blanket and everything and the only thing that was different was there was a sunset.

They began eating and talked. When they were done eating they cleaned up and then watch the sunset.

"Logan?" Kendall asked

"What,Kendall" Logan responded.

"Can I ask you something and its really important?"Kendall said staring at Logan die in the eye.

"Sure anything Kendall."

"Logan Mitchell, Will you go out me?"Kendall asked.  
"Kendall...I don't know what to say..." Logan said in excitement

"Yes, I will!" Logan said hugging Kendall.

Kendall smiled and standed up held Logan's hand and helped him up and Kendall grab Logan's waist and Logan rapped his arms around Kendall's neck. They embraced while the sun was setting.

It was silent until Kendall broke the silence

"I love you Logie."Kendall said smiling.

"I love you too Kendall."Logan said blushing at the fact that Kendall just came up with a nickname for him.

Then Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan.

And they stayed there kiss while the sun was going down.

**I hoped you liked this Chapter. It's longer than the others. More chapters on the way :3**

**Until next time. BYE! :3**


	5. A Bad Day Turns Into Good In A Way

**Hello again. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for a lot of grammar errors. I've been tried and messed up a lot. Sorry. Anyways KOGAN TIME!**

Kendall and Logan have been together for 1 month now,and Kendall has been busy like hell,and hasn't had time to spend with Logan. Every night Kendall came home,but tried. Logan got upset because Kendall is not touching him as much has he used to. Kendall was at Rocque Records,singing and dance,James and Carlos was with him. Logan was alone in the apartment 2J. Logan decided to walk to Rocque Records. When he got to the door,his phone rang. It said Gustavo. Logan answered.

"Hi Gustavo. What's up?"Logan said happily.

"Logan! Get your ass over here! NOW!"Gustavo yelled. Logan heard James and Carlos yelling,

"_KENDALL CALM DOWN! KENDALL DON'T! FUCK! KENDALL PLEASE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"_

"I'm on my way!'Logan said quickly before his hung up,he heard Kendall yell,_"FUCK YOU! GUSTAVO! YOUR FUCKIN DEAD!" _Then James, _NO KENDALL STOP!_ Logan hung up his phone and ran to Rocque Records. When Logan got there, he walked inside there was broken glass everywhere. He heard yelling and ran down the hallway. He saw James and Carlos holding Kendall back. Kendall had bruises and cuts on his arms and a cut on his face.

"FUCK! LET ME GO! GUSTAVO NEEDS TO DIE!"Kendall yelled.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"James yelled.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I! GUSTAVO SAID MY LOGAN DOESN'T LOVE ME AND HE WILL LEAVE ME!"

Logan ran up in front of Kendall putting his arms around Kendall's neck.

"Kendall. Please calm down. I will never leave you. Ever. Please calm down. For me."Logan said softly. Kendall didn't said anything. Logan saw his body get more tense when Gustavo got up from the ground when Kendall pushed him.  
"Kendall..."Logan said softly trying to get Kendall attention. Kendall looked at him. Looked into his big brown eyes.

"I love you."Logan said softly then pulled Kendall down to kiss him softly. Kendall's body calmed down a lot. Kendall moved his arms around Logan waist and pulled him impossible close. James and Carlos release Kendall.

"Gustavo. Please don't yell at Kendall,unless you want to die."Carlos said.

After a minute of watching Kendall and Logan kiss,Gustavo finally said surprisingly soft,"OK,let's go in the booth and record the song."

James and Carlos just leaved and got in the booth. Kendall pulled away and put his forehead on Logan's

"You do know how to calm me down Logie."Kendall said softly.

"It's something to do for you."Logan said blushing.

"Let's go in the booth and record that song."Kendall said smiling.

Logan blushed again and Kendall took his hand a led him to the booth.

They got in the booth. Kendall was standing next to Logan and James was standing next to Carlos.

"I'm assuming you all read and studied the lyrics."Gustavo said. They all nodded."OK then. For the top"

Before the music started,they got their headphone on,tapped the mic a few times,and cleared their throats. Kendall looked at Logan and smiled. James and Carlos did the same. Logan though about how much Kendall really meant to him. How much love he got from Kendall. Kendall was everything Logan had ever want. Logan always loved guys with blonde hair and green eyes. Kendall was just meant for him. Kendall mouthed I love you. And Logan blushed and look down then at Kendall and mouthed, I love you too.

Then the music started.

They looked forward.

[Kendall]"I just wanna get in the car and drive away. That's all I wanna do. Doesn't matter where we go. As long as it's me and you. Come ride with me all night wherever you wanna go. Into the moonlight drive to the end of the road.

Logan stared at Kendall imaging it was him Kendall was singing to.

[Kendall]"Keep going to the sunrise. Put the car in Cruise Control, Cruise Control,Cruise Control. Anywhere you wanna go.

[Carlos]"Everyday is always the same. Gotta get away out of this game. I'm so sick of this same town. And this same place. And these same faces.

[James]"So you came and you opened my heart to everything I never thought I'd do. In every way and all because of you. I gotta get away. Get away. Get away. Get away. Get away and never come back,no

[Kendall]I just wanna get in the car and drive. That's all I wanna do. Doesn't matter where we go. As long as it's me and you. Come ride with me all night wherever you wanna go. Into the moonlight drive to the end of the road. Keep going to the sunrise. Put the car in,Cruise Control. Cruise Control. Cruise Control. Anywhere you wanna go.

[Logan]"Everyday like dejavu. I think a trip is overdue. I'm so done with what they say. And what they do. It's just me and you.

[James]"So you came and you opened my heart to everything I never thought I'd do. In every way and all because of you. I gotta get away. Get away. Get away. Get away. Get away and never come back,no.

[Kendall]"Come ride with me all night wherever you wanna go. Into the moonlight drive to the end of the road. Keep going to the sunrise. Put the car in Cruise Control, Cruise Control, Cruise Control. Anywhere you wanna go. Cruise Control, Cruise Control,control,control. Anywhere you wanna go. Cruise Control, Cruise Control,control,control.

[All]"I just wanna get in the car and drive away. That's all I wanna do. Doesn't matter where we go. As long as it's me and you. Come ride with me all night wherever you wanna go. Into the moonlight drive to the end of the road. Keep going to the sunrise. Put the car in Cruise Control,Cruise Control,Cruise Control. Anywhere you wanna go. Come ride with me all night wherever you wanna go. Into the moonlight drive to the end of the road. Keep going to the sunrise. Put the car in Cruise Control,Cruise Control,Cruise Control.

Logan though Kendall sang so prefect. Kendall looked at Logan and started to bit his lip.

"Dogs! That was beautiful! You dogs get 3 days off to study the new song. Kelly give the dogs their lyrics."Gustavo said surprised.

"Here boys"Kelly said as she handed them the lyrics.

"Intermission?"James asked.

"Yep, study the song and when you come back you will sing it,k?"

When they got out of Rocque Records they heard a voice,"Oh,hello there."

Kendall look to his sides,he didn't see Logan. He looked back there was a boy embracing Logan. Kendall felt his blood boil.

"Let go!"Logan sobbed out because the boy hurt him

"Don't do that."the boy said

"KENDALL!"Logan screamed out. Because the boy put his hand on his ass.

Kendall blood boiled and he felt like a werewolf. Kendall pulled them out the embrace cause both boys the fall. Logan cried and James hugged him same with Carlos. Logan was being hugged by both boys.

"Kendall! Is that what he screams out. Oh Kendall more please there hit there again oh yes."The boy teased.

"We haven't done that yet."Kendall said with much anger.

"Well he will be screaming Dak" Dak said. Logan covered his eyes in James's chest. They knew what was gonna happen.

"FUCK YOU!"Kendall yelled and jumped on Dak and beat the living hell out of Dak's face.

Dak was already knocked out and Kendall kept hitting his face and yelled...God James,Carlos,and Logan probably heard every cuss word in the book. Kendall kept hitting and hitting his face nonstop.

"OK Kendall stop your gonna kill him."Carlos said.

"HE'S FUCKIN DIEING!"Kendall yelled.

"Shit.. Logan we may need you again."Carlos said.

"With Kendall this pissed off,I don't think so"James said

Logan was crying because of the pain on his back.

"Oh shit"James and Carlos said

Logan screamed and screamed Kendall's name out. Dak cut Logan. Bad. But Logan finally would get to see how much Kendall cared about him. Kendall raised his fist then he heard Logan scream. He looked in the direction the scream was. He saw Logan screaming hold his back and saw blood drip.

"Baby!"Kendall yelled racing to Logan.

"Kendall...I think...he..cut..me"Logan whimpered realizing that Dak cut him deeper than he though,but not enough to scar. Logan can see Kendall tense up quickly look at Dak got up and lifted Dak and put him in the dumpster. Kendall ran back to Logan and lifted him. Logan moan and flinched at the sharp pain that hit his back. Kendall put him in the car.

"We need to get him to the hospital."Kendall said.

"Kendall...please...hurry...AGGHHHH..."Logan whimpered out. Kendall reached for Logan hand.

"Logie squeeze my hand if the pain gets worst."Kendall said worried. Logan nodded.

Carlos was crying in James's chest. James was holding Carlos close and with his other hand was holding Logan's other hand.

They a block away for the hospital,then Logan screamed and squeezed Kendall's hand. Hard.

"AGGGGHHHHHHH KENDALL IT HURTS."Logan cried out.

"Baby we're almost there."Kendall said trying his best to drive perfectly.

They got to the hospital and from there the doctors and Nurse dealt with it. Logan had to get surgery because the cut Dak did cut a lot of tissue and muscle. Kendall was pacing around in circles in the lobby. "Kendall. Come we'll get some of your stuff."

"I only need one thing."

"Besides Logan."

"Guitar."

"Fine. Let's go then."

"Hm. You know that it's in the trunk of the car right."Kendall said.

"Oh."

They went to get the guitar and they walked back in.

Kendall started to play the song that Gustavo gave them.

"We need Log..."Carlos got cut off from James.

"Shh..Babe. Don't say his name right now."James whispered. Carlos nodded.

"I'll still love you when the lights come on."Kendall said softly. Then it got silent.

What seemed like 2 hours and nurse came out and said,"Is there any Mitchells?"

"Logan Mitchell?"Kendall said quickly.

"Yes."

"We are his friends can we see him."James said.

"Yes. He's in room 2K."  
Kendall smirk at the though it used to Logan's old apartment.

They walked in. Logan looked so innocent when he slept. Carlos gasped then ran out crying. James chased after him. Kendall stood there shocked. Kendall never left his side. The only time he left was when his had to put new clothes on.

It was 2:30 a.m. Kendall didn't sleep at all. He walked out of the room to get a snack. Logan just woke up and his head hurt. He was also hoping that he would see his green eyed boyfriend,but no and he got very sad. He got up slowly and when to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and put his hair back into the way it always is. He felt like nothing when his woke up not see green eyes. Logan got out of the bathroom and he saw and black figure on his bed. Logan gasped and then turned the bathroom light now. The glare of the light showed who the black figure was. It was Kendall in all black. Kendall had a smirk on his face. He got up slowly and walked softly over his boyfriend.

"How are you feeling?"The first thing Kendall said.

"In pain."Logan whimpered when Kendall pulled him in a hug. Kendall lifted Logan and set him down on the bed,pulled the covers over him. Kendall sat in the chair and pulled the chair next to the bed. Logan smiled

"What?"Kendall asked.

"I thought I would never see you until morning."

"I will never do that. This is the second time I leaved your side. First was the change then to get a snack."

Logan started crying in pain.  
"Baby. I'm here."Kendall said taking Logan's hands.

Logan nodded and scooted over for Kendall can lie down next to him,so Kendall lied down next to him

"Kendall.."Logan said softly

"Yes baby."

"When we sang earlier today. You looked so hot. I just wanted to kiss you and touch you."

"Baby. You have no idea what was going through my mind when you where singing."

Logan blushed and look down at his feet. Kendall cupped Logan's chin and made Logan look into his eyes.

"Kendall.."Logan moan in pain the shot through his body.

"Is something wrong baby?"Kendall said worried.

"No..But...Why do...Well...Be so protective...Not that I hate it...I really like it...but why though?"

"I been like that ever since I saw you. I never been in a relationship because I never found any guy that looked...You know,Gorgeous and has a great personality. Then I saw you. I wanted to know you. Then went I got to know you. I wanted you."Kendall explained to Logan.

"Why me though? What's so special about me?"Logan said kind of pouting.

"Your personality,your smile,your hair,and most of all your gorgeous."Kendall smiled. Logan blushed.

"Why me if I may ask."

"Your tall,slender,hot,blonde,and amazing personality,your smile,your eyebrows,and my favorite. Your gorgeous green eyes."Logan said still blushing. Kendall kissed Logan on the nose.

"So you love tall,slender,hot,blonde,great smiles and personality,eyebrows,and green eyes guys?"Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"I'm with a lovely boy with all those thing."Logan smiled.

"I'm with a gorgeous boy with big innocent brown eyes,amazing smile,amazing personality."Kendall said smiling.

"Can you tell me some things you would like to do in a relationship? Well what you want to do."Logan said.

"Well,I would like to embrace them all the time,cuddle against me everyday,and enjoy the warmth of my body."Kendall said looking at the ceiling then at Logan.

"What about you baby?"Kendall asked making Logan blush again.

"Well,I never been in a relationship until now,so. I would like to be embraced,snuggle into them all day everyday,pay great attention to me,stay with me forever,and I would love to play with their hair."Logan said softly.

"Well baby."Kendall said opening his arms.

"What?"Logan asked.

"Everything you just said. I will made it come true. But one question we need to get clear and that will stay that way."Kendall said as he rapped his arms around Logan.

"OK,what's question?"Logan said placing his chin on Kendall's chest.

"Who wears the pants in the relationship?"Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"You are wear the pants in the relationship Kendall."Logan smiled.  
"Forever?"

"Forever Kendall."Logan said as his kissed Kendall passionately then fell asleep.

Kendall watched Logan sleep and he could wait until Logan got out of the hospital.

Then Kendall drifted asleep with Logan in his arms.


End file.
